


Drive My Car

by yvette_cigarette



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex Is A Chauffeur, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Boss/Employee Relationship, But I hint at it a lot, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Master Miles Kane, Miles is pretty forward, One Shot, Unrequited Love, Until...it IS requited?, because it's the 1920's?, dandy lad, power bottom Alex, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvette_cigarette/pseuds/yvette_cigarette
Summary: Master Miles wants to extend himself. Who is Alex to deny him that?





	Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd dust this off and repost, because it was way fun to write and I almost want to continue...guess we'll see!

The Kane Estate had employed Alex roughly a month ago. The grand property, owned by a household name, had snatched Turner up. The young lad, having been out of work for a while, and was glad to be driving again - he took eminence pleasure in his line of work, having been a chauffeur for all of his adult life.

At first all he’d wanted from this position was a place to stay and food to eat, he’d been engaged to a shopkeeper’s daughter just a few months prior to the employment. Things had gone south once Alex realised he had no interest in the woman, emotionally or physically.

He knew he liked men. He’d always known. 

Alex was discreet - he’d share the night with a stable boy or footman every so often - but he never got caught. Though, on the off chance that he  _ was  _ suspected, it was often settled under covers. 

He’d never met anyone he felt he could be brave for. Or maybe it was that he hadn’t met anyone worth being brave for. 

Brave enough to be with someone long-term; it’d be prison if he were caught, he knew it. Yet Alex had always held his syrupy picture in his head: an old house, a tired old dog maybe, someone to grow grey and sour with.

Master Miles made him feel brave.

Or like he could be - like he could do something crazy and dangerous. He’d lay awake wondering if Miles felt it also, though he doubted it.

Even if Miles enjoyed Alex half as much as he enjoyed him - the lad was the son of a highly respected man, someone who could make Alex’ life very hard, very quick. 

The closest they ever got was on the rare occasion that Alex got to drive the man alone… then for ten or fifteen minutes it was just them. Alex didn’t even need to talk - that he really could - but still, simply sharing the company made Alex want to write the man a musical and give him both his kidneys.

Miles must have known Alex had wanted him from day one. Alex had a hunch that the affections were mutual, he figured this for the fact that the man hid it poorly… smiling at Alex a little too long, making what little conversation they did share incredibly heavy. 

But could this all just be  _ friendly _ ogling? The common courtesy of one man biting his lips in the presence of another? God, it didn’t matter. Nothing either of them felt - romantically or not - mattered. Not in this world.

-0-

This morning was a warm one. The summer had been kind to the household, a comfortable heat. Alex had been attending to car’s maintenance, the vehicle was half parked in the sun, and he had slid out from under the vehicle to put his face directly under the beating sunlight. He basked for a minute - yes, he’d move the car out of the sun in a moment - but for now, with his hips and up soaking in the warmth, he was content. The rolling trolley under his body squealing whenever he moved, reminding him of his reality. 

He wasn’t allowed to dilly delly, but he was the only one who dealt with the car, the only one that ever came into the garage. Or so he thought.

“Turner, what are you doing?” Asked Miles whom stood above him curiously, the tone could have been harsh - maybe it should have been - but he spoke to Alex the way one did a friend. He never got enough of that. 

Alex pulled himself up, his oily bangs falling over his eyes. He wore a transparent top covered in grease stains, he knew he looked a mess, but it appeared as though Miles was enjoying the view.

Master Miles was dressed as perfectly as always, everything complimenting everything. Though in all honesty, whenever Alex saw the man’s beautiful apparel, all he wanted was to tear the material from his body and jump him. Alex must have been thinking hard on this, because it appeared he was accidentally giving Miles a starved glare.

“Can I, uh, can I do something for you Master Kane?” He eventually spat out, curt as always, on his best behavior. 

Miles nodded officially, “I’m going into town, bring the car around.” He supplied, Alex loved when the man jumped to and from formality. He breathed like he was mid-meditation, like he had to manually calm his body when Miles looked at him.

-0-

The car ride was regular; the run of the motor, catching Miles’ eye on him in the mirror, the way the road faulted through bumps in the gravel. Alex’ attention was pulled from these simple things when Miles told him to take an unfamiliar turn. He hesitated but of course compiled - this was not the way to town - if Alex recalled correctly, there was nothing but farmland and grassy fields up ahead.

He drove for a while. There was nothing around, a few fenced shaks upon the hills, fewer cars and no people. 

“Just here.” Miles instructed, and the chauffeur did as he was told, parking in the shade under a tree with thickened branches.

“Alright, let’s go.” Miles said, leaving his door open as he climbed out. Alex faltered, but got out also.

“You are going to teach me to drive.” Miles announced firmly, shrugging his coat off, hurling it onto the back seat and closing the door. Alex’ eyes widened with slight alarm as Miles rounded the hood and opened the driver’s door with complete confidence.

Alex failed to verbally respond at all, he made a kind of ‘uh’ sound, dragging the word out with immense confusion.

Miles leant over the seat and opened the front passenger door for the man, Alex slowly stepped around the car and up into the machine, still not entirely sure how to behave.

It felt strange in his spot, this position. “Master Miles, please, you have to understand—” Alex was immediately interrupted, breath catching when he felt Miles’ hand come over his thigh. 

He shot Miles a look, one he feared looked too deer-in-the-headlights. 

“I’ll fire you if you don’t, Turner.” He purred, challenge in his tone as he gazed boyishly into Alex’ eyes. 

The words cut him, the sight of Miles easily healing him.

Alex was struck dumb - hurt Miles would discard him so easily, and stung by the thought of more unemployment.

Miles scoffed, rolling his eyes as he removed his hand. “Only joking, lad.” He chuckled, bringing his attention to the dash, searching for a way to start the machine.

Alex blew a steady breath out, shoving his oily bangs back and out of his eyes.

“Master Miles, please—“

“Only Miles.” The man cut in, not removing his attention from the dashboard.

“Sorry?” Alex replied in a wearing tone, facing the lad with a worrying look. 

“My name is Miles, so just call me Miles, Alex.”

Miles Kane uttering Alex’ name could’ve made him explode, or maybe something quieter like melting into the ether, or louder, like having ten orgasms at once. It was hard to put his finger on, but he knew he wanted more of it.

He hadn’t replied appropriately, or at all. Miles grunted and leant over to look Alex in the eye, “C’mon Alex. I know how long you’ve wanted—“

“Wanted  _ what _ ?” Alex basically accused, turning a shade of red.

Now Miles was the one without words, he looked away, trying to untie himself.

“Forgive me Alex. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Miles retracted, offering a peace offering in the form of a smile. Alex weakened at it like the push over he was. 

“Please?” Miles asked rather than stating.

Alex was a goner, “…I suppose I could—“

“Thank you!” Miles intercepted with a higher volume, hitting a hand over Alex’ back. 

“Alright, alright…” Alex allowed, happily defeated. “But if we crash, I’ll kill ye.” He warned, passing Miles the keys, holding his breath as he did.

At first it was all start-stop, but Alex respected Miles’ determination and unfailing positivity in areas Alex remembered having tantrums over.

“Yes! Yes that’s it!” Alex cheered, applauding Miles as the man finally succeeded. They drove for a mile perhaps, basking in their accomplishment. Enjoying the sweet satisfaction in grins and silence, Miles looked over and smiled at Alex like a child.

“Christ yer a good teacher.” He commended, returning his sights to the road, Alex smirks down at his hands.

“Every time you drive me,” Miles murmured, “I wish I were up front…with you.” Alex continued to smile to himself, trying to remember what it was like in his heart before this. 

“Sure.” Alex toyed, smirking out through his window, his tone suggesting a doubt about Miles’ statement. Alex couldn’t have seen it, but the reply had stung Miles just a bit. Perhaps he hadn’t realized Miles’ word’s had been more so a confession than anything.

“It hurts me that you don’t know how much I need you.”

Need. Alex noted his choice of words, had he meant to use this one? He didn’t seem to be retracting or uncertain, Alex allowed himself - gave himself permission to soak up what Miles had said. Need.

He realised Miles was pulling over, turning into an unfinished slip lane covered by a few overgrown tree branches. 

The car stopped humming, and the silence was loud enough to deafen him. It was shady and isolated, but Alex could see it in the feel it, could see it in Miles’ eye - he knew that look - he was the one he’d undoubtedly been giving Miles each time he saw him.

Alex realised he would have great trouble escaping Miles, not could he ever want to, ever.

“How will I repay you for your time Alex?” Miles edged, smirking knowingly over at him.

“I’m not particularly picky with my forms of payment Mr. Kane.” Alex teased, his heart stopped when Miles laughed. His head leaning back, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards perfectly.

Alex wasn’t certain of what the man wanted - maybe he didn’t even know what he wanted - but Alex thought little of it when he began crawling over, the upholstery under him submitting to his hands and knees. 

Miles looked as if he were watching the greatest event in human history, and like he was feeling the greatest sensation of all time when Alex was pulling himself on top of him. Miles wrapped his arms around Alex for the warmest embrace on earth, and it felt as though he had wanted this for longer than he let on. 

There was liberation in the way his palms brushed up and down Alex’ arms and shoulders, Alex groaned heavily into the man’s touch.

Alex sat so that he was sandwiched between the steering wheel and Miles, his thighs pressed into the man’s waist. Miles leant in, hovering his lips next to Alex’ ear. “What do you want me to do to you?” He purred into the man’s ear, nibbling the skin as he did. 

Alex bit back a moan, rolling his hips into the man below him. Feeling the heat of his firmness rubbing against Miles’ under him, moaning in unison with each grind.

Miles took a section of Alex’ hair and tugged it, his fingers demanding and unyielding. The boy’s head jerked back compliantly, exposing a gaping mouth. Kane took a moment to appreciate the view, to hear Alex breathing, his chest rising and falling - it made Miles shiver. Everything Alex did made him shiver, simply watching the boy breathing like this made him hard.

“I asked you a question Alex.” Teased the man hoarsely, perhaps it was the time or place, but there was something incredibly arousing about their first name basis.

“A-anything.” Alex drooled, the ‘g’ dribbling down his throat. 

Miles could have pushed for more, but how could this wait any longer? 

**Author's Note:**

> The irony that I'd end with that sentence.  
WHelp.  
Chapter title: The Beatles  
I wrote this when I was watching Downton Abbey, I'm sure there are plenty of historic inaccuracies but heyy its a fanfic. Kudos are appreciated :))


End file.
